Chapter 4
is the fourth chapter of the Silver Spoon manga. Now a member of the Equestrian Club, Hachiken laments over the fact that he is stuck doing chores instead of riding horses with Aki. While on his way to do his duties, he meets with Aikawa who explains why he is attending Yezo Agricultural High School to become a veterinarian. The conversation causes Hachiken to what his dreams could be, such as riding a horse, something he ultimately does later in the day. Later, he ends up staying during Golden Week to do club activities with Aki for the rest of the week. __TOC__ Summary Frustrated, Hachiken laments over the fact that his fantasies of the Equestrian Club are not how he had expected. He then reluctantly continues shoveling the horse manure in a pile alongside his fellow first-year classmates. While shoveling, he begins to complain over the soreness in his back, while the others wonder about when they will be able to ride a horse like with the other students. Breakfast eventually comes and Hachiken is satisfied with the meals, even wondering about whether it will be just as tasty as lunch; as he thinks about it, he suddenly begins sulking over the fact that all he is thinking about is food, much like that in an internment camp. Later, while lamenting over the fact that he will need to continue with chores for his club, Hachiken meets up with Aikawa. The two walk together to their respective clubs. Hachiken becomes shocked when he discovers that Aikawa has joined the Holstein Club; however, he is told that Aikawa wants to study horses even after classes are over, he settles down. Both boys then start a conversation about veterinarians. Regarding the topic, Aikawa reveals that he chose to attend Yezo Agricultural High School because of the research he can do and how it can help him develop further towards his intended career. His determination causes Hachiken to lament over the fact that he still lacks a dream compared to his other classmates but he then hears Aikawa mention that there is more to achieving one's dream. Shortly afterwards, they part ways, with Hachiken hoping that Aikawa will do well with his club. Hachiken then continues on his way to the Equestrian Club. Hachiken later sees Aki riding a horse while he is still shoveling hay; thinking about his conversation with Aikawa, he wonders whether wanting to ride a horse can be considered a dream. He then starts complaining about his duties and the sores that he has been getting. Afterwards, he attempts to cut back on the work that he is doing. Suddenly, Hachiken is approached by a remarkably small man who asks whether he likes horses. Uncomfortable, Hachiken states that he does not. He then introduces himself to the small man, who, knowing about Hachiken's city background, asks why he would come to Yezo and whether he even has a dream; with that, Hachiken also states that he does not. The small man smiles in delight at his response and then goes to see Nakajima, wanting to check on his voice; at this point, Hachiken discovers that the man is actually the principal. Suddenly, Nakajima asks the first-years whether they would want to ride a horse; all of the first-years accept the offer. Hachiken is asked whether he has ever ridden a horse before, which he states has only happened once. He is then directed to the horse, Chestnut, being told to ride it. Hachiken feels nervous and frightened about riding Chestnut but after straightening his back, he begins to feel an unusual sensation, which he presumes is because he is riding on a living creature rather than because of the height he is at. Nakajima explains about the feeling to Hachiken; afterwards, he mentions that students who slack off from their duties will be thrown into a pile of manure, creating discomfort for Hachiken. Nakajima later informs the students in the Equestrian Club about duties for Golden Week and asks whether one of the students can replace Okawa, who is currently injured. Hachiken offers to do the work, knowing that he will not be returning home, and discovers that he will be working with Aki; happy, he gains a stronger motivation to do chores for the club. He later tells himself that he will spend the remainder of his time to focus on studying and gaining better scores in his agricultural classes. Later, he returns to his dormitory. He finds that Nishikawa and Beppu are heading home to tend to their family farms; regarding Nishikawa, Hachiken learns that his family has fifty-six hectares of land though he is unable to calculate the are in Sapporo Domes. Hachiken still learns nothing when Nishikawa compares the size to the macross and when the two boys leave for their vacation. Hachiken and Aki later go get food in the cafeteria where they find that most of the students have left for their vacation, except for particular club members. Hachiken asks whether the students have fun during their vacations; however, he then starts to wonder whether he spent much of his breaks having fun rather than studying. As he thinks, he suddenly remembers about the Holstein Club trio members and gasps that he should not judge others' lifestyles. Seeing his expression, Aki suggests that they go somewhere after school once they finish doing chores for the next day. Characters In Order Of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Chapters